bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/The Mystery of Cody Pepper
http://i365.photobucket.com/albums/oo93/RedGirl87/Cody-1.png "Read the writing on the wall... With truth came a great fall... Breath life back into my soul... Make me whole..." ♣♠♣ A love story like no other. She's a rebellious punky Townie, that has a score to settle with the Preps. He's the traitorous sociopath, that aspires to take over the school. They met one fateful day in the park, that changed everything. They both openly admit to despising each other, but what exactly keeps them together? Is it their constant arguing? Or their mutual "hatred" for each other? With her best friend, Anita Robin, to turn to when she needs to, Cody endures many hardships, including getting reinstated at Bullworth Academy, after her dramatic expulsion. ♣♠♣ Destined to Be BFFs Set october, four years before the Revenge story. One day, after her favourite class, Cody literally bumps into her future BFF, Anita Robin. They got on, almost like sisters. Also, some surprises that you wouldn't expect. ♣♠♣ Bring Me To Life Chapter 1 setting August after Revenge, rest of story June exactly two years before chapter 1. There's two sides to every love story, two years to the day after their own love came to an end, Cody and Derby decide it's time to tell the one story they both hoped to forget. Derby was living a life that was expected of him, Cody craved attention that she was never going to get. But when they found each other, they both learned things about themselves, that they never knew was there. No one could ever find out about the love that was growing between them, until now. Chapter 1 - Almost Forgotten ♣♠♣ Revenge Set from October onwards, in 2006, during the events of Bully. Cody's story of how she went from the girlfriend of Townie leader Edgar, to Gary's partner in crime. It all started with them meeting in the park, and one lie to cover it up. Once the lies start, there's no turning back. Chapter 1 - The Anti-Barbie Chapter 2 - Meeting The Moron Chapter 3 - The Lying Begins Chapter 4 - I Ain't Frickin' Jealous!!! Chapter 5 - I Blame Omar Chapter 6 - The Hate Begins Chapter 7 - The First Break Up Chapter 8 - Venting Bigtime Chapter 9 - The Cody He Knew... ♣♠♣ Birthday From Hell Set 23rd of September 2007. It was her seventeenth birthday, and things looked bleak until she got the car she always wanted. Things took a turn for the worst, when she found out not only was Gary cheating on her, but she actually got jealous! But, that's not the only bombshell. ♣♠♣ Dear Loser Set in October. Cody goes on a week long holiday, to visit her grandmother. She finds herself thinking about Gary, and tries to write him a letter, telling him how she feels. It maybe harder to do that, than she thought. ♣♠♣ A Different Kind of Thanksgiving Set on Thanksgiving After they manage to get over their messy breakup, they have to spend Thanksgiving together. Of course, that means insults and snarky comments. ♣♠♣ Christmas Spirit Set on December 25th. Instead of spending Christmas alone, like she wanted, she has to spend it with Gary. So, she decides to teach him the true meaning of Christmas. But, as she does, it sturs up feelings she didn't realise she had. ♣♠♣ Dates and Dumbasses Set in March. Cody's bored and got nothing to do, Gary phones her up for a date, she agrees to go because she's got nothing better to do. Trying to make sure she's late, to leave him waiting for her, she ends up having to wait around for him to show up. She meets Greg Ryder, and a asshole from his past. After a fight with the asshole, Cody manages to go on that date with Gary, but it was worse than she thought it would be. ♣♠♣ Understanding Set in May 2008, one month before the end of her Junior year. Cody spends a lot time, trying to think of what to write in her essay for English class, but after a little exchange of insults, ends up finding that her and Derby actually understand one another. Their hatred for each other comes to an end. ♣♠♣ Changes Set one day after Understanding. Gary wants to speak to Cody, telling her some important news, that changes everything. She also finds that her archenemies can't get to her any more. ♣♠♣ Singing My Emotions Set one week after Changes. Feeling lonely after Gary's departure, Cody feels lonely. She takes up a old hobby, guitar playing. She has to write a song for music class. During her search for the perfect song, she finds feelings that she didn't know she had. Chapter 1 - But That's Not You Chapter 2 - I Missed You Chapter 3 - Empty Inside ♣♠♣ Those Three Little Words, "I Despise You." Set on Valentines Day, during her first year at college. It's Valentines Day, and it looks like a sappy overload all around. Cody's realised her feelings for Gary, and decides to tell him the only way they know how: insults. ♣♠♣ Who Would Have Guessed? Set in June, after she graduates college. Unsure of her future, after graduation, she comes back Bullworth. All that's on Cody's mind is how little Bullworth had change, and what she should do with the rest of her life. Gary might just have a the answer. ♣♠♣ The Wedding Of The Sociopath And The Punk Girl Set in August, just two months after the proposal. Cody and Gary finally get married, after a few arguments, and a old love from Cody's past, they begin their "unhappy" ever after. Part 1 - Arguing To Disagree Part 2 - "Unhappily" Ever After ♣♠♣ The First Born Set four months after the wedding, until just after the baby is born. Over breakfast one morning, Cody drops the bombshell that she's expecting. Now they have to prepare for a new addition to the family, this can only be done one way: arguments, insults and with the unwanted help of their mothers. Chapter 1 - The Bombshell Chapter 2 - Baby Name Arguments Chapter 3 - Baby Allyson ♣♠♣ Baby Number Two Setting, roughly 3 years after Ally was born. When Cody discovers she's Pregnant again, naturally, her and Gary get into a argument about. The family is finally complete with the addition of baby Blake. Chapter 1 - Arguing Again Chapter 2 - Blake Gary Smith ♣♠♣ Extra Cody Ask Cody If there's ever been a question that you want to ask Cody, or something you just have to know, check out this blog. :D Category:Blog posts Category:Scarly's Fanfiction